


Hey! Hey! We are Hurricane! Drop our anchors in the storm!

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: Red Lines: Stiles Stilinski&Co + Extra [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Multi, Ratings: G
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles e il suo amore MAI ricambiato per Lydia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey! Hey! We are Hurricane! Drop our anchors in the storm!

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone è una strofa di "Hurricane" - Panic! At The Disco.

_**Pay Attention: Chapter NONSENSE.**_

_**Four: Stiles & Lydia**_

  
_**Hey! Hey! We are Hurricane! Drop our anchors in the storm!**_

  
__Per narrarvi questa vicenda il narratore scelto sono stato io, Scott. Si lo so che pensate che io stia sempre attaccato alle gonne di Allison, però ogni tanto qualcuno nelle sue storie decide di darmi una pausa dai miei ormoni a mille e farmi diventare intelligente.  
 _Jackson: non farci ridere! Tu? Intelligente? Vero quanto il fatto che la mia camicia è un falso di Armani. Fa un favore a tutti e vai a leccare i piedi ad Allison._  
 _Scott: Ehi! Questa è la mia storia! Va via!_  
 _Jackson: Assolutamente no! La protagonista è la mia ragazza e...._  
 _Lydia: Zitti! Tutti e due! Racconterò io questa storia!_  
 _Scott: Assolutamente no!_  
 _Derek: VOLETE FARLA FINITA?!_  
 _Lydia: Solo perchè sei il ragazzo del protagonista..._  
 _Derek: COSA?!_  
 _Scott: COSA?! Mi avevi giurato che non ci avresti mai provato con Stiles!_  
 _Derek: Di che diavolo stai parlando?! E tu, bisbetica rompiscatole, che cazzo ti inventi?!_  
 _Jackson: EHI!_  
 _Isaac: Derek! Potevi dirlo a noi che siamo del branco!_  
 _Erika: Ho sempre pensato che Stiles sarebbe diventato la nostra adorabile Mamma._  
Boyd: .....  
 _Derek: SMETTETELA! STILES!_  
 _Stiles: Sapete cosa? Me ne chiamo fuori. Assolutamente! Siccome la psycoanalisi è su di me, toglietevi dai piedi che racconterò io come sono andati i fatti._  
...  
Bene, adesso che se ne sono andati, posso finalmente inziare a raccontare la storia.  
Quando mi sono innamorato di Lydia avevo solo sette anni e andavo alle elementari. In quel periodo piangevo spesso e stavo sempre da solo perchè mia madre era morta da poco e i bambini dicevano che ero troppo musone o noioso e che quindi giocare con me...beh, non ne valeva la pena. Quella volta mi ero nascosto tra i cespugli e stavo piangendo; ad un certo punto tra le foglie sbuca una chioma rossa e mi sento dire  
"Ehi tu! Smettila di piangere come una ragazzina!"  
Potete immaginare come sono rimasto, quando mi sono trovato avanti Lydia Martin? Anche da bambina era la più popolare! E stava parlando con me! Anche se mi ha definito ragazzina..ma...d'accordo, non conta, okay? Dicevo? Ah, sì.  
"Non è colpa mia!" le rispondo, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro " Sono gli altri bambini che non vogliono giocare con me!"  
"E allora? Giocherò io!" e detto questo mi trascina per mano per tutto il cortile.  
Credo che in quel momento mi sono innamorato di lei e ho pensato "E' la donna della mia vita". Quando è corsa via perchè sua madre era venuta a prenderla mi ha lasciato tra le mani una caramella.

_Derek: mph...che cosa commovente._  
Lydia: Ehi! Era l'ultima delle mie caramelle preferite!  
Stiles: Shhhh! Zitti!

L'ho preso come un segno del destino, okay? Erano anche le mie caramelle preferite e mi erano sempre piaciute le rosse.  
 _Jackson: A sei anni?! Sei precoce._  
Mi piacevano....COMUNQUE - smettetela di interrompermi! - da quel giorno, per dieci anni, ho sempre comprato le caramelle preferite di Lydia, sperando di avere l'occasione per ricambiare il favore. Credevo che, non so, saremmo diventati amici dopo quel giorno, invece Lydia cominciò a girare costantemente mano nella mano con Jackson. Vedi? Sei sempre stato un problema!  
 _Jackson: E tu uno sfigato._  
Si, vabè. Ho sopportato DIECI anni di...di continui snobbamenti e critiche e..e...tutto quello che qualcuno può sopportare, eppure le sono sempre stato accanto perchè ogni volta che la guardavo rivedevo solo quella bambina un po autoritaria, ma davvero carina, che mi aveva consolato quel giorno.

_Derek: possiamo arrivare al punto in cui ti accorgi che Lydia non ti vuole e tu ti arrendi? Tutto questo zucchero mi farà cariare le zanne._  
Zitto, Derek Hale! Conosco cose di te, adesso, che potrebbero essere ritenute COMPROMETTENTI.  
 _Derek: *ringhia* ..... *tace*._  
Ecco. Allora...Lydia ha sempre voluto mostrarsi come la ragazza più bella ed oca della scuola, ma io ho sempre saputo quanto in realtà fosse intelligente e fragile sotto quell'apparenza forte. Perfetta è l'unico aggettivo che mi sentivo di attribuirle. Mi andava bene se veniva da me per sfogarsi su Jackson; oppure mi è andato bene che abbia accettato il mio invito al ballo solo perchè Jackson era troppo occupato a fare ilc oglione perchè potevo illudermi almeno per una sera che formassimo una coppia. Non guardatemi così! So che sembra da sfigati, ma sono sicuro che se foste stati nei miei panni adesso potreste capire!.

_Erika: io ti capisco, fin troppo bene._  
Beh, si..dicevo? Ah, sì. Ero sempre lì per lei, con la speranza che un giorno Lydia si sarebbe accorta che ehi, a tenerle la mano non era Jackson, ma io, Stiles. Insomma chi è che l'aveva scaricata perchè era un peso morto?

_Jackson: parli di cose vecchie._

_*Lo ignora*_ Quello che voglio dire è che Lydia ha rappresentato per me la salvezza da un periodo buio. Pensare a lei, desiderare la sua compagnia, di poterci giocare o parla di nuovo. E' stato un bene perchè mi ha distratto dal vuoto che sentivo per la mancanza di mia madre. Certo non ho dimenticato quel vuoto, ma almeno, per le ore che stavo a scuola, riuscivo a fare finta che fosse tutto normale e che magari anche mia madre sarebbe venuta a prendermi, come faceva quella di Lydia.  
Un giorno ne ero così convinto che sono rimasto sotto la pioggia ad aspettare..  
 _Lydia: sembrava un cucciolo abbandonato! Mi ha intenerito._  
..ad aspettare che arrivasse mia madre, ovviamente non è mai arrvata e poi? Lydia mi si avvicina, con il suo ombrellino rosa a fiori e mi prende per mano. Anche quella volta stavo piangendo, ma appena lei mi ha detto "Andiamo a casa, Stiles. Ti accompagno io." mi sono sentito meglio. Non bene, ma meglio.

_Scott: io credo che tu l'abbia idealizzata un po troppo..._  
Tutti: Zitto tu!  
Erika: scommetto che hai anche un altarino con le foto di Allison...  
Jackson: e scommetto che le fai anche da stalker. Sempre.  
Scott: ....  
 __Sentite se non mi fate raccontare questa faccenda giuro che a voi *indica i lupi* metto un po' di strozzalupo nel caffè!  
...Bene, adesso che ho riavuto il silenzio, posso continuare. Diciamo che in quel periodo io e Lydia siamo diventati amici e ogni giorno mi innamoravo un po' di più, finchè, finite le elementari non facevo altro che parlare di lei. Credevo che alle medie, così come sarebbe stato il liceo, la nostra amicizia sarebbe continuata ma tutto ha preso una piega diversa. Per lei ero nella categoria "sfigati" cosa inaccettabile per una che già il primo giorno di medie aspirava a diventare la Reginetta della Beacon High. Una cosa che per molti era assurda ma che per me era assolutamente magnifica.  
 _Scott: confermo! Le ha subito assicurato il suo voto. Pazzesco_.  
Il fatto è che quando sei innamorato di qualcuno le cose sono già abbastanza difficile di per sè, se poi aggiungi il fatto che ti chiami Stiles Stilinski e che la ragazza di cui sei innamorato è Lydia Martin...beh, puoi anche ritirarti dalle scene e andare nei locali gay.  
 _Derek: Ci sei già stato, mi pare._  
Beh, era per...è stata tutta colpa vostra! Devo sempre obbedire ai tuoi stupidi ordini da Alpha mestruato e in crisi di astinenza!  
 _Derek: Alpha...? Ricordi quando ho detto che avrei aperto la tua gola con i miei denti? Sei sempre più vicino a quello scenario_.  
Ricordi quando ti ho detto che non ti avrei lasciato affogare in piscina? Beh, alla prossima occasione ritieniti fottuto.  
 _Jackson: D'accordo Romeo e Giulietta avete finito? Perchè vorrei tanto che Stiles concludesse la sua storia, così da potermene andare CON LA MIA LYDIA a fare qualcosa di più interessante!_  
Derek e Stiles: NOI NON SIAMO....!!!!  
Al liceo la distanza tra me e Lydia è diventata abissale ma no, ancora non mi ero arreso. Non potevo, okay? Lydia era la ragazza che amavo dalle elementari, ELEMENTARI cazzo!, se ci avessi rinunciato mi sarei sentito come uno che ha buttato al vento dieci fottuti anni della sua vita sentimentale! Così quando piangeva, quando c'era da consolarla su Jackson, quando doveva andare al ballo, quando Peter l'ha...l'ha colpita e la corsa in ospedale e...tutto il fottuto resto...Dio, sto diventando patetico, vero?  
 _Tutti: Assolutamente._  
Il problema è che Lydia è sempre stata irraggiungibile, sempre fuori dalla mia portata e non me ne sono reso conto, chiaramente, fino al momento in cui l'ho accompagnata in quel capannone dove Jackson stava per concludere la sua vita da Kanima ed iniziare quella da lupo mannaro. Lì, in quel fottuto momento, mentre ho visto che si abbracciavano, mentre lei piangeva..beh ho capito..  
 _Jackson: Che hai..aspetta com'era? Ah, si: buttato all'aria dieci anni di vita sentimentale?_  
Beh,si, in pratica si. E siete tutti degli stronzi, perchè è facile giudicare quando non avete dovuto subire il calvario che ho passato io! Nessuno di voi è rimasto l'intera notte in ospedale con la fottuta paura che si trasformasse, o il resto della mattinata e della seguente notte a cercarla per i boschi perchè era sparita! Nessuno di voi può anche solo capire cos'ho provato quando Peter le ha fatto del male! Ho creduto che sarei morto lì per lì, magari insieme a lei!  
 _Derek: molto romantico, davvero. Hai finito?  
 **NO**_!! Insomma quello che voglio dire è che  sono sfigato su tutta la linea! Perchè devo passare dall'essere innamorato di Lydia Martin all'essere il compagno di un-  
 _Derek: *tappa la bocca di Stiles con la mano* Non c'è altro che devi aggiungere!!_  
Tutti: Seeee!

  
_Salve, sono ancora io Scott! Vorrei dirvi che Stiles è ancora vivo e vegeto ma vi assicuro che direi una grossa bugia, come vi assicuro che NON vorreste sapere che fine ha fatto, realmente. Voi che seguite Teen Wolf dovreste sapere com'è permaloso Derek! Se vi state chiedendo Lydia e gli altri dove sono finiti vi dico subito che Jackson se l'è portata via, e in effetti mi stanno aspettando *saluta qualcuno alle sue spalle con uns orrisetto ebete e gli occhi a cuoricino. Indovinate chi?* per andare al bowling dove ci sfideremo a colpi di Strike. Erika e Boyd sono andati per i verdi pascoli a fare quello che fanno i lupi nei verdi pascoli. Stiles e Derek..meglioc he non dico niente. E io? Adesso  me ne vado e vi lascio a sbatacchiare gli occhi davanti a questo delirio, mentre vi chiedete l'autrice, Evaney, come ha osato scrivere una cosa del genere, perchè nessuno di noi l'ha fermata prima, e perchè io sono diventato così saggio. Più o meno.  
_ _Jackson: e chi avrebbe fermato un'autrice che vuole sputtanare un po' Stiles?_

  
**_That's all Folks_**! O qualcosa del genere.

 

 

 

 

 

  
_**Note Autrice:**_  
Finalmente, adesso che quella banda di asoolescenti senza cervello è andata via, posso espirmermi.  
So che cosa vi state chiedendo: Da dov'è uscito questo delirio senza senso? Oppure: perchè non ti dai semplicemente all'ippica? Ci ho pensato credetemi, come ho pensato di andare a farmi due settimane in Tibet, scalza, ma ehi! Ho bisogno dif ondi e materiale e...non ho scuse, lo so.  
Prima di tutto fatemi scaricare la colpa addosso a Kae e Shannara che hanno iniziato una cosa demenziale su facebook e alla fine tra un'allegra slashata di nonsense e l'altra, mentre scrivevo la storia è uscito _QUESTO._  
Come seconda scusa da propinarvi direi che quegli stupidi lupastri, dopo le allegre slashate di ieri, capitanati da Derek mi hanno legato alla sedia e costretto ad osservare mentre creavano questo scempio.  
Terza scusa possibile è stata la mia gemella cattiva. - Questa funziona sempre. -  
Quarta: ero annoiata e volevo scrivere qualcosa che mi divertisse. - a vostro discapito, mea culpa! -  
Quinta: Ero drogata. Si, forse un po di queste insieme e....traetene voi la conclusione. Giuro che se dopo questa mi direte allegramente : datti all'ippica...non reclamerò, ma vi chiederò di darmi dei soldi per iniziare l'attività. Ehi! L'avete voluto voi.  
Giuro che l'extra sarà serio, anche perchè sto morendo dalla voglia di scriverla, e siccome Lydia mi sta un po' sulle scatole ho deciso di velocizzare la sua storia.  
Con tutto il mio amore, Evaney.

ps: posso aggiungere una settima scusa? Domani inizia la scuola! u.u/  
pps: NON VOLEVO ASSOLUTAMENTE SPUTTANARE STILES. - la prossima vittima potrebbe essere Derek..muahahahahahah ;3 -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
